One Way Ticket To Legendary
by ImmCuteLittleHobbit
Summary: What if Broly knew why Goku was crying. What if Vegeta had an older sister, Serenity. What if the next time the Legendary SS came, there were two of them, one male, one female. What if the Sailor Moon world and DBZ world were one. Lastly, what if Serenity, one of three girls born a SS, was the female Legendary SS. Find out as this story unfolds.
1. Prologue

**This story focus' on Broly's and Serenity's journey to Legendary Super Saiyan. Relationships will grow, betrayal will shake the foundation of their little, so to speak, community, bonds will form in the midst of chaos. Will Broly and Serenity have what it takes to keep their sanity through all of this and take on the responsibilities of the Legendary Super Saiyan?**

** P.S: Princess Serenity is NOT Sailor Moon, she resembles her a bit in the sense that she's a blonde, not naturally, but still, has a talking cat named Luna she found on a Rylian moon, wears her hair in odongo's most of the time, her eyes are permanently blue instead of green due to the fact that she has been in her SSJ form for so long, and loves food. Not to the extent of Dodoria's eating disorder, but enough to be a proverbial "Fat Ass." I do not own anything besides my made up characters.**

**Prologue**

It was late January in the year 720, the beginning of the Saiyan-Truffle War. King Vegeta had taken time off from commanding his troops so that he could be there when his wife gave birth. He kept his wife, Serenity, on Rylans largest moon, Chronos. Chronos, he thought, was the safest and one of the most beautiful places his first-born could ever be raisen on at the moment. What he didn't know was the moon somehow affects the aging process in children and young adults. Certain children stay a certain age for some time. His child, along with her future friends her age, and the sisters of a tyrant and his right hand man,will, and have been affected and will stay a certain age for a very long time.

King Vegeta had arrived on Chronos a week before Serenity was going to have the baby. It was a stressful time for the king. His race was at war with the Truffles, his wife was a week away from giving birth, he hadn't come up with a name for the baby yet, and, for a long while, was pressured into having a son by his councel. His councel recently talked him into being the Saiyan ambassador and kept putting unnecessary pressure on him to keep the Rylians happy and to keep close ties with them. The Rylians knew what the king was going through and sympathized with him a little and kindly let his wife stay with their ambassador when they learned she was expecting. All of this was going through King Vegetas head as he was walking to his private quarters he uses to unwind if he felt stressed. Once his armor was off, he laid himself on his bed, the bed that will be put in his childs room at his request. He dozed off for an hour or so, intending to check on Serenity right after he woke up.

Five hours later, a page came in and gently woke the king. "I'm sorry for waking you, my lord, but your wifevhas unexpectedly gone into labor." King Vegeta got up from his bed and put his armor on. "How long has she been in labor for?" the king asked as he put his cape on. The page shrugged, "The hell if I know. Two hours maybe. She was in the shower for that long, maybe she went into labor then." King Vegeta grunted in response. The page took the king to where Serenity was in at the moment.

Upon arrival, King Vegeta and the page were requested to stay outside for awhile. "She has a gash on her right leg and don't want it to be further infected. Please wait outside until we clean it up." They both nodded. They both paced the hall, both men looked extremely worried.

Two hours went by. Then three, then four. A doctor came out, "We can't seem to fully get rid of the infection. I has been there fo too long. I suspect she knew about it and tried to hide it." King Vegeta sighed, "You did your best doctor. Lets just hope it doesn't tavel any farther and is treatable after a few days an doesn't affect her permanently." The doctor nodded. The page stopped pacing, "Two questions. Do you think the baby could be affected?" The doctor cocked his head. "I don't know?" Just then, another doctor came out, "She is about to have the baby." The two doctors went inside. After three minutes had passed, they heard a baby cry. The doctor they were talking to came out with a baby girl. "I'm sorry, your wife had just passed."

If King Vegeta was upset, he didn't show it. He gentlly scooped up his child into his arms "Now I know what to call you. Seenity." The page came to look at baby Serenity. "She's adorable. We Rylians can sense energy and power levels of poeple without the use of devices. Her power level is 100,000."

The Rylians carried Queen Serenity on a litter through the garden of the cemetary towads her mausoleum As they didl, a song could be heard from the forest: Green Days "Time Of Your Life"

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road_

_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go_

_So make the best of this test, and don't ask why_

_It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

_Its something unpredictable, but in the end its right._

_I hope you had the time of your life._

_So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind_

_Hang it on a shelf, in good health and good time_

_tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial_

_For what its worth, it was worth all the while_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end its right._

_I hope you had the time of your life._

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end its right._

_I hope you had the time of your life._

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end its right._

_I hope you had the time of your life._

King Vegeta held Princess Serenity and watched as Queen Serenity and a piece of his heart was put into the mausoleum. "Will I ever love again, Sereniy?" Little Serenity cooed in response.

King Vegeta agreed to keep little safe on Chronos while the war was still raging on. "I will come back to see you periodically." He said to his daughter. As he kissed his daughter on her forehead, couldn't help wondering if that was an empty promise. It wasn't. He did as he promised. Every time he saw her, she was getting stronger, she could bend the elements more superbly, her fire was blue, she was starting to bend glass, metal, and sand, she had impressed the Rylians, her power level continued to grow, until it got to 2.5 billion, and is the warrior he'd hoped she'd turn out to be.

He wont turn out to what she'd hope he'd be though. The death of Queen Serenity turned King Vegeta into sort of a crazy person for a while. His hatred of the Truffles escalated. He felt as if he were a volcano ready to erupt if the Truffles were to wrong him again. He fought differently, and angered more quickly. He had violent outbursts that ended up with a few banners ripped off, a few pieces of furniture broken, walls with holes where his fists made contact. Peragus finally convinced him to calm down. "I know you lost your wife," said Peragus, "but we need you here in the present, not the past. Now get up and go take a breather."

Nine years have passed. The Saiyan-Truffle War was over with the victory of the Saiyans. Paragus went with King Vegeta to pick up one eleven year old Serenity. They arrived early on February 3rd, her birthday. At first, she was reluctant to leave, but was convinced when she was told she could come back. "Fine, as long as Jiji comes with us." she said as she held up a male Himalayan cat. King Vegeta sighed and agreed. The quartet left as soon as Serenity's things were on the ship. The king let his daughter come back as promised. He let her go to Rylas every six months until she turns sixteen. From sixteen on, she was allowed to go when she wanted.

She has done a lot in those five years. She is the seventh and the third girl to join the Ginyu Force so far, and had become one of Frieza's elites.

Frieza kept her, his sister Azula and Zarbons twin Allana by sending them all over several known galaxies, and discovered two more galaxies.

On their 16th birthdays, the trio landed on Chronos. Frieza, Ginyu, and King Vegeta agreed to let them have two months of shore leave. "You three deserve it," said Ginyu.

"Now, you girls have fun, meet boys, have some personal time with them," Allana interrupted him, "So, your telling us we can have sex?" Ginyu nodded, "Your old enough. Don't tell he others. Don't get into trouble, don't cause trouble, be god, don't turn into tramps, don't get tramp stamps, and don't get anything outrageous for or to yourselves, understood?" The trio saluted him, "Yes, sir!" Ginyu welled up with pride. "Good girls. Now go." Ginyu pointed to their pods. The trio hugged and kissed Ginyu, King Vegeta, and Frieza and got in their pods and set a course for Chronos. In a link of an eye, their pods left for Chronos. The three did what Ginyu ordered Partied, made love - once, mind you - stayed out of trouble and out of people's hair and had fun. They mostly wrote to Ginyu and informed him of the majority of what they were doing. They wrote the others and told them of some of the things the did on occasions. They left the sex out. They wrote the letters at a fountain near where they were staying. The fountain had two purposes: a wishing well and a fountain you can drink out of

All in all, they had fun, drunk from the proverbial Fountain of Youth, kept rom guys from getting in their pants and getting them pregnant and will stay 16 and 17 for a long time.

**Sorry if it seems long. **


	2. Randomness Before the Party

Recoome and Jeice walked quietly into Serena's room, not wanting to wake her up just yet. "She is just adorable asleep, aint she Recoome?" Asked the Space Australian. Recoome sat down next to Serena and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and nodded. "She'll make a great wife and mom." Jeice nodded in agreement and started to look through her stuff as Recoome kept stroking her face.

"Serena, wake up!" Recoome said as he gently shook her, "you're going to be late." Serena opened one eye, "For what? Oh, would you look at that! Cool. Frieza can wait ten or so minutes." She rolled over to face Recoome, "I suppose Frieza is waiting somewhere in this vecinity." Recoome shook his head, "Good, tell him he can wait, for ten minutes. The last time I checked, they weren't serving food, so, I will find food. Or raid Jeice's refridgerator again. " Jeice looked up from what he was doing. "You raided my fridge!" he yelled. Serena walked over to him and grabed the pair of frilly panties he was holding, "Once. I told you didn't I? It's always polite to ask, if they're not around, eat it and then tell them afterwards. Then replace it if needed." She then proceeded to move her changing screen out and started to undress. "Do either you have any idea what I'm supposed to wear?" she said as she peeped her head out from behind the screen. They both shook their heads. "I thought so," she said, "get Lord Frieza on the line and ask." She pointed to her little garnet and maroon compact make-up case on her nightstand. Recoome cocked his head and lifted it up, "This?" Serena nodded.

King Vegeta walked in with Prince Vegeta with cloths in tow as Recoome opened the compact. "Yay cloths!" Prince Vegeta walked behind the changing screen and helped Serena put her cloths on. It took at least twenty-five minutes to put everything on. He leaned in closely and whispered, "They didn't do anything to youm did they?" Serena, knowing what he ment, shook her head. "No," she wispered back. "Where did this dress come from?" she whispered again. Vegeta shook his head, "No idea." It was a short maroonish dark magentaish cocktail dress with a black sash. Its skirt was a two layered bubble skirt. It came with a white gold necklace with a ruby and sapphire half-moon and matching earings and odango covers that were half moons outlined with white gold. She had maroon fish net stockings and frilly maroon garter and a maroon corset. She had a matching velvet jacket, fake nails, high heels with long straps, and lipstick. "Cute," said Prince Vegeta. Serena smiled, "Why thank you!"

Once clothed, Serena and Prince Vegeta walked out from behind the screen, "I"m hungry daddy." Serena said as she motioned for him to pick her up. King Vegeta sighed and lifted her, "Your always hungry, baby." Serena felt hurt, "Am not. If I was, I'd be Dodoria's size, or smaller. Well, I take that back, he has an eating disorder." King Vegeta slapped Serena in the head as they were walking down the corridor, "Serena!" She looked at him and said, "What? He said he has a disorder! Honest." Prince Vegeta and Jeice tried to keep straight faces during the conversation, but coulden't after she said "What?" They bursted out with laughter and fell down to the floor. Recoome laughed and shook his head. Three minutes went by before the trio calmed down enough to get up, "Proceed," young Vegeta said and they walked on to the mess hall.

Hardly anyone was in the mess hall due to the fact that about seventy-five percent of the ship has to be at the event and the rest had to stay back and man the ship. Dodoria, Guldo, Zarbon, and Allana were in the mess hall at the time when the group walked in. Allana wasn't paying any attention to the guys because she was listening to her iPod. Serena got down and ran over to get food. "Am I allowed to order breakfast food?" Serena asked the cook. The cook grunted, "Depends, do you want what you always order?" Serena cocked her head, "Cereal and yogurt? Oh One-Eyed Sailors! Yes please, and yogurt." The cook smiled, "Yup, you're the only one besides Azula and Allana I go out of my way to make things for." Serena smiled and said, "Thank you." She then walked off.

If you don't know what One-Eyed Sailors are, they are eggs cooked in the center of bread. Your wondering why Azula is in here. She isn't, I like her name, so I'm using it in my story. Azula is Frieza's older sister, that is blind. She looks like Frieza in his last form, with purple, curly hair that stops down the middle of her back and a thicker tail because she acts like a kangaroo sometimes. She, and basically all the female characters are the Avatar, because they can bend all the elements. Their fire is blue like Azula's in ATLA, create thunder and lightning, and can bend blood and every type of metal. They can also heal with water and bend glass and sand. Azula is a little crazy like her ATLA counterpart.

Back to the story. Serena got her food and sat in between Dodoria and Zarbon and greeted them, "Hi Toad, hi Fatty, hi Zarbon." Zarbon smiled, "What, no nickname?" Serena looked at him when she put the fork in her mouth. "Hi Pretty Boy," she said after she swallowed her food. Dodoria and Guldo laughed, Zarbon only scowled at them and played with his yogurt. Recoome came over and sat down next to Guldo. Not before he gave Serena the compact back. "Thank you!" she said as she made a heart with her hands. Recoome did the same as he sat down, "No problem." Serena then proceeded to eat the rest of her food like she had never eaten in days. Zarbon took away her fork, "Slow down." Serena whined with food still in her mouth and lunged at Zarbon and her fork, "Daddy, he took my fork!" Zarbon put the fork in the other hand and smiled. King Vegeta sighed and looked back, "Slow down and savor your food Serenity." Serena swallowed her food and tried to get her fork back. "Mine!" she lunged at Zarbon again and grabbed her fork and proceeded to eat her food. The others smiled as Serena protected her food and growled and barked when Zarbon tried to take her food.

In his room, Frieza, his father King Cold, and his siblings, Cooler and Azula were planing the nights activities. Well, accept the latter, she was sitting at the edge of the bed swinging her legs and fiddling with everything she could get her hands on. King Cold turned around and sighed, "Azula," he walked over to her and held her hands, "please stop." King Cold always fussed endlessly over Azula ever since she was an infant. Azula pouted and stopped swinging her feet and sat still. Azula looked up at King Colds chest, "I'm hungry, daddy. May I get some yogurt, please?" He smiled at her and somehow kissed her head, "Yes, you may, my little dove." Azula floated upwards and kissed her fathers cheek, "Thank you." Azula then walked out with her pink bunny and headed towards the mess hall. King Cold sighed, "Frieza, have someone follow her, please." Frieza turned to face him, "She knows the way father. Stop acting like she's a little girl." King Cold harumphed, "She IS a girl." Cooler shook his head, "No, she's not. The last mission she went on? Thats when she turned back to a girl, and the bracelet she's wearing is keeping her that way." King Cold looked away. _It's true, _he thought, _I just don't like to admit it._ King Cold sighed and resumed the conversation, "Who are you assigning as my daughters bodyguards? Or were you not giving her any?" The brothers looked at each other. Frieza sighed, "We were assigning her to Princess Serenity's detail. They are more than capable, father, stop fretting." Frieza poured wine for himself, "Do either of you want some wine?" Cooler nodded and gave Frieza his glass, "Father?" King Cold shook his head, "Not now." Frieza cocked his head, "Are you sure?" King Cold sighed, "Yes." Frieza poured him a glass.

As Azula walked, she noticed she had walked pass the mess hall three times. "Cool," she thought. She was so wraped up in thought she didn't notice. She walked through the automatic door and was greeted by Jeice and Reccome shouting her name. This made her jump. She looked over to where she heard her name called and walked towards the noise. Zarbon rose and greeted her, "Azula, they finally let you go? Is the meeting over?" Azula shrugged, "I dunno? Didn't know what it was about, wasn't paying attention to ninety-eight percent of it, I particularly don't care though. Do you have yogurt? I'm hungry." Serena passed her a bowl of yogurt. "Here, just got it for you," Serena said as she took a drink of coffee. "Is that coffee, young lady?" Ginyu asked as he walked up to their table. "Mmm, yup. Mocha, the kind you get. Except, I put more crap in it than you do." Azula smelled Ginyu's sweatyness and looked at him. "Did you take a shower? You smell like ass. Go away, please, your nasty scent will get in my yogurt." she said as she shielded her yogurt. Serena sniffed. "Oh, great God Almighty," Serena said as she plugged her nose, "go away. Showers are friendly, except the one I used on that one planet, it tried to kill me. True story, the damn thing fell on me. It was horrible. Wait, that was last nights dream. I love you, but you're not wanted here if you smell like that." She said as she pushed him into the turbo lift. "You know what, I'm washing you myself. Most of you." She punched in deck 3. She was going to use the holodeck to clean him up. Yes they have them, I made it so, my story.

"Lord Frieza, the one you hired to be Lady Azula's personal guard and companion is here." said one of the guards waiting outside the door. Frieza sighed, "Bring him in, please." The guard nodded and he showed the man in. The man bowed, "My Lord." Frieza smiled, "Father, I'd like to to meet Burter of planet Alpheus. He will be the newest Ginyu Force member and Azula's companion." King Cold straightened in his seat and smiled. "Good, it's about time she had a permanent companion." Burter scratched his chin, confused. "So, I'm to be a Ginyu Force member? Ginyu is aware of your plan?" There was a small pause, and then Frieza spoke. "No, he isn't. Serena will probably tell him though. I never told her to keep that a secret."

Elsewhere. Serena was in the middle of waterbending Ginyu a makeshift shower when she had a thought. "Ginyu," Ginyu turned t face Serena. "What is it Serena?" She stopped the shower for a moment. "Were you told that we are getting a new member?" Ginyu looked up and around the room. "No, we aren't getting any new members. I never recruited any." Serena resumed the shower. "Huh, Frieza did. His name is Burter. He is Azula's new full-time companion, so, that means he will be on the team. He has a lot of potential. He is fast. Almost as fast as Azula and I. Our speed is unrivaled, so for him to almost be as fast as us is amazing. His power level must be over two billion." Ginyu raised an eyebrow. "Over two billion?" Serena crinkled her nose for a second, "Ours is two and a half billion the last time we checked." Just then someone asked for Serena over the intercom thing to report to Frieza immediately. She stopped, walked over to her compact and turned it on. "My lord, I'm here." Frieza rolled his eyes, "I ment for you to actually report to me, sweetheart." Serena cracked her neck, "Cool. I'm in the middle of something. I'm making Ginyu bathe. That sounded wrong. Whatever. You needed me?" Serena waited for a reply, "So, are you ignoring me? Stop ignoring me! Oh is that Burter? Cool. Hey, someone talk to me please!" Cooler took the communicator from Frieza. "Where are you? Wait don't answer that I know where you are. I'll send him there with Salza. Make Ginyu bathe himself, go with Salza and Burter to the mess hall. Make sure Burter eats something before the festivities of sorts starts." said Cooler. Serena nodded. They both said their respective goodbyes and turned off their devices at the same time. "Well you heard Lord Cooler, shower." Ginyu started to towel off. "I'm done already."

"I wonder if Burter has arrived yet?" Azula said as she played with her food. "Your playmate?" Asked Prince Vegeta, "yes he did. He seems nice. I think the two of you will get along fine." Salza and Serena walked in the mess hall lost in their conversation about Lord of the Rings. "I'd either be an elf or a dwarf. Their cool. Or a hobbit. Their cool as well, and short. Shortness is cool." said Serena as she headed to the coffee machine. Ginyu and Burter came in shortly after Serena ended her sentence. "Why do you want to be a dwarf for?" asked Salza. "Well," said Serena as she sat on her father's lap, "dwarves have axes. I'm good at throwing them, and am also good at using them in combat. They also live in mountains. That is cool as hell. Despite the fact they are in something that might collapse at any second. That's not cool, its scary. Very scary." Serena's face turned white, "I'd rather live in trees." Serena sipped her coffee and calmed down. "I had a dream that we were living inside a mountain. True story. It collapsed because of an explosion, we all were at the bottom level." Serena made little hand motions that represented the explosion and the collapse. "We all died a horrible death. True story. We were crushed by the rocks. It took us five hours to die." Salza had the "Ok, this bitch is scaring me" look on his face. King Vegeta stroked the side of her face and kissed the back of her head. "I don't have the face for haryness." she said as she stroked her face. "Dwarf women, I heard, have beards, too." Serena pulled out her communicator and turned it on. "Frieza, hurry the hell up. I'm bored. True story... Ah!" She caught a glimpse of Frieza nakedness and threw the communicator at the wall. "My eyes!" she yelled, "their scared for life now!"

**Sorry for all of the mistakes. I'll fix them soon. Sergent Hobbit out!**


	3. God Is In the Rain

Serena put food in front of Burter, "Eat quickly, we have to leave here in twenty minutes." Burter nodded and begun to eat. "What is this?" he asked. "Pastrami, provolone, little slivers of liver, onion, oil, and a small amount of lettuce sandwich on Italian bread. I get it all the time. Do you not like it? I gan get you another one if you want." Burted shook his head. "That won't be necessary. I like it. Needs more liver, though. You have an interesting palate. I'm not a big fan of liver, but, I can't find anything to replace it." Serena smilled and got up and fixed her two of her own sandwiches. Twenty minutes came and passed and everyone in the mess hall left for the party. "Thanks for the food!" Serana told the cook. "No problem, Serena." He said as Serena hugged him.

They all met the Cold family in front of their ship. "How far is the party?" Said Allana as she raised an eyebrow. "We will get there im no time." Reassured King Cold. "Then why not fly?" Asked Azula. "Just get in the ship." Everybody got on the ship as instructed "Allana," said Zarbon,, "where's your dress?" Allana looked down, "Jiji ate it." Jiji, who happened to be on the ship, looked up from his resing perch. "Did not. I'm sleeping on it." Zarbon sighed, "Put the dress on please." Allana reluctantly did as her brother asked, grumbling the whole time. "I don't like dresses. They irritate me."

She took off her brothers uniform she was borrowing. "I'd rather wear a uniform." Jiji opened one eye. "Zarbons?" he whispered. She shook her head as she took off her bra. "Like I have a choice to wear his. I can only wear my own uniforms when I'm with the Ginyus and on special occasions. I don't have another uniforms." she whispered back. After she put the saphire corset, stockings garter belt and stilettos, she slipped the floor length, strapless, sapphire, silk, princess dress on. The dress was a normal dress on top. Embroidered on the hems of the dress were silver flowers. Fire lilies, her favorite. At the seam on her left side, three fire lilies were in a cluster. Under the flowers, fabric came down, or up, don't know which, I'm horrible at describing things, making the skirt look as if it were wrapped. The skirt was also a little poofy underneath She had matching white gold earings and tiara and a necklace matching the embroidery of her dress. She then brushed her hair for ten minutes, between, straightening her hair for twenty minutes. Finally, she put her long, middle of her back hair up into a ponytail and curled the bottom of the ponytail. Her hair tie was like her jewelry. It was a little fire lily with sapphires outlining the lily. She then proceeded to cut her bangs. Once she cut it to her liking, she cleaned up and clipped her bangs up with a snappy thing that matches her hair tie. Sapphire blue always looks good on her. On her arms, on her right forearm, and on her left upper arm, were matching white gold, dragon armbands, with, you guessed it, sapphire encrusted fire lilies in their mouths. They spiral four times, making it look like they were squeezing her arms. Oh, by he way, she's supposed to have a lot of jewelry. Her planets law, she's an ambassador of her people. That, and she is extremely beautiful. so she could pull it off. The guys who watched blushed the whole time, not expecting her to change out in the open. Zarbon even blushed a bit. She put on blue lipstick and a bit of blue eyeshadow and turned to her brother. "Happy?" she asked him. Zarbon nodded in approval. All of this took forty minutes.

The next two hours and twenty minutes were a tad on the boring side. The only thing that was interesting was that Allana changed out in the open. It isn't everyday you see a female Azureman completely disrobe completely in front of you. It is also rare to see Allanas lithe, muscular yet delicate, soft, slender body out in the open. Allana is 6' 7" and Zarbon is 6' 5". Both beautiful. Back to the story. By three hours, Azulas claustrophobia started to kick in.

A half hour later, they arrived at their destination. They appeared early. Azula and Burter were the first. Next were Zarbon and Allana, with Prince Vegeta and Serena close behind. Then the rest came out a few minutes later. The first six went straight to the party. Allana curled her hair one last time before she went inside with the others. They went in and were greeted by an empty room. "Oh thank God, nobodys here." Said Serena. "Where's the damn ice cream at?" Serena then proceeded to look for the ice cream. Three minutes later: "Well?" asked Zarbon. Serena shook her head. "Nope. Wait, I tink i saw doughnuts." She ran off back to the kitchen. A minute later: "Yup, they have doughnuts. I brought back the god stuff. We're not going to finish them all, so eat as much as you want. We have chocolate glazed, glazed, chocolate with chocolate icing, jellys, powdered doughnuts, and plain with icing. Eat up." All proceeded to eat a few of the doughnuts without making a mess, and ruining their appetite. Burter noticed they had cameras in the kitchen. "Don't worry," Serena reassured, "I disabled them while on the ship." Burter sighed, "Make sure you leave no trace, please." Serena nodded and did as Burter advised. Everybody put the stash in a hidden refrigerator so nobody will eat them.

They left the hall like nothing had happened. Serena destroyed all evidence with her trusty compact. They returned to the ship. nobody was there. "Well, crap." said Burter. "I guess we can look for them," Vegeta said as he looked up at the sky, "it looks as if it will rain. Azula, your with me. Burter, your with my sister. Lets get this crap over with." They went their separate ways and surched the ground. Fifteen minutes had gone by with no sign of them. It had started to rain. "Ugh, I hate rain." The prince grumbled. "I heard that God is in the rain." Azula said as she bended the water away from them. "Oh," Vegeta replied, "how so? People die in the rain. Whether it be by crashes or lightning, people die horrible deaths." Azula stayed quiet for a little while. "Well, I suppose it was their time to go. Maybe that's God saying something to us. Maybe to be careful and value your lives and the lives of others, I don't know. I'm just guessing here." Vegeta looked at her. "You know, you are very intelligent for your age. And wise." The two are, at the moment, unaware they are followed by their fathers. The two were shocked at what Azula said. They weren't expecting her to say something like that. _I bet she would make a good counsellor. _Thought King Vegeta. _My daughter never ceases to amaze me and make me proud. _King Col thought as he looked at his daughter. "Azula, I have a question." said Vegeta. "Do you believe in a god?" Azula raised an eyebrow. "Well, I never really thought about it. I'm an agnostic that give the benefit of the doubt to religion. It'd be better to be safe than sorry. I don't want to end up in hell if I don't believe in Him. How is it we can't find my dad anywhere? He isn't exactly hard to find." Vegeta once again looked ay her. "Well, I can't find him." Azula then started to sense the others energy. Two were behind them. "How long have you been there?" King Cold was the one to answer, "Long enough. Lets go." Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Who are you talking, oh. Where are the others?" His father pointed towards the ship, "At the ship. We better be off." The two nodded and joined the others at the ship. "Ugh, I hate rain." Dodoria said. "God is in the rain, you know," Allana said. "You can't see him," said Serena. "But he's there. Speeking to us in this weird way." Azula finished. Allana and Serena looked at her. "Wow, I had never thought of it that way" Allana said. Serena nodded, "You are wise, Jedi master."

**I can't believe you sat and read all of those typos. Sorry, never said I was perfect. Sergent Hobbit out.**


	4. I'm an idiot

**I'm an idiot. I forgot to write what the dudes are wearing. Silly me.**

Lets start out with Jeice. Pearl white tuxedo. Fancy tuxedo. Silk and satin. His jacket, shirt, pants, tie, and shoes are white. The rest is Air Force Blue. Ain't he so cute?

Next is Ginyu. What should he wear? His accent coloring could be a light lavender, but that would be too much lavender. His tuxedo is black. I don't think a white tuxedo would flatter him much. But what the hell, I changed it to pearl white. The rest should be ruby red. Would he not look awesome?

Then there's Recoome. Don't know what the hell to do with him. Silver jacket, pants,tie, and shoes. White shirt. The white tuxedo might work on him, and it might not. Thats why I'm going with the silver.

We can't forget about Guldo. Same as Jeice and Ginyu. Except I can see him wearing a chesnut vest.

Now for the Saiyans.

Daddy is wearing the ceremonial garb of his people. Pearly white armor with maroon cape, maroon colored stitches, and the crest of his family over his heart.

Prince Vegeta is wearing a shocking pink pinstripe suit with a pink shirt and shocking pink shoes. The same as Cooler. Imagine that, they are both wearing the same cloths. Cool.

What should Frieza wear? Lets put him in pink. Dark magenta jacket, pants, tie, and shoes. Lavender pink for everything else. I like putting tyrants in pink.

Lastly, Dodoria. I don't know. Can't do pink. Or purple. Maybe purple. I'd go with amethyst. Amethyst and white. This is hard as hell.

**If you have any ideas, please share them. I'm up for ideas. Sergent Hobbit out.**


	5. At Parties, Sometimes People Get Hurt

They finally went to the party. The party was next to the room they were just in a while ago. The room was extremely large and extremely pink. The wallpaper was Amaranth pink and the trim was French Rose. "Wow," Allana said as she raised an eyebrow, "the walls and trim are the same color as our uniforms." Serena walked in with Jiji in her arms. "Oh shut your trap, they won't kick you out, Jiji. Don' be such a scardy puss," Serena said as she flicked Jijis ear. She looked up and around," Holy crap that's a lot of pink!" Everything was pink. The upholstery was velvety French rose. The plates, napkins, utensils, and tablecloths were pink. "Ew, seriously?" Asked Azula. "I don't want to be in an all pink room. what's the flooring look like?" Prince Vegeta took Azula by the hand and pulled her away from a suspicious looking old man. "Well," he started, "the carpet is pink." Azula crinkled her nose. "Oh good Lord! No taste at all, I swear! Go on, please." Vegeta smiled a bit. "I share your opinion. The wood flooring is white oak." Azula crinkled her nose again. "Ew." Azula started to sniff the air. "Ew. Who farted?" Vegeta sniffed the air, too."Ew." The others did the same. "I blame Jeice. Everybody blames Jeice" Serena said as she pinched her nose. jeice turned around. "What?" Azula slapped his head. "Stop farting, ya nasty. This is a public place. Don't do anything that will get us kicked out."

There were five chandeliers on the ceiling, one on each corner and one in the middle. There were unlit candelabras on the tables. Most tables had three chairs save three. One of them was for Azula and Butrer, and the other two were for the twins and Serena and Vegeta. They were situated in between the tables the Ginyus table, three tables for Rylian military officials, and the table Frieza, Ginyu and Cooler were sitting at on the right and the table the ambassadors, kings, Dodoria, and King Cold sat at. There was no room for Frieza, Cooler and Salza Sad face. Everyone was told to sit down by their host. Allana leaned over to Zarbon. "We're not going toe eat are we?" She whispered. Zarbon shrugged. "Maybe," he wispered back. Salza went to Zarbon and Allanas table. "May I sit down?" Zarbon and Allana nodded. Salza pulled up a chair and sat down. "I know some of you were told there was going to be food out for you when you arrived," the host said. All six people who know what he was talking about turned red in the face. They quickly hid their emotions so people didn't get suspicious. "But," the host continued as he brushed a tendril of hair away from his face, "someone boke into the kitchen and stole the food." Seren, by that time, had her compact out erasing her heart was racing a mile a minute. "Earlier this morning, our cooks found their refrigerators and pantries empty." Serena let out a shuddering sigh. She quickly covered her mouth after she unintentially made a noise. Serena acted as if she didn't hear or do anything and acted as if nothing had happened. Nobody besides Jeice, Azula, and Vegeta heard it. A cook came out an started to quietly talk with the host. A minute went by. The host seemed pleased about something and walked up to the mic. "I was just informed that the cooks got better food and had just finished cooking it. Please sit tight for a few minutes while the cooks set the food out on the tables." As he was talking, the cooks started to set up the food. Everybody started to talk among themselves.

Aside from the four young people who have already been mentioned, there are 14 others. There is only one male in that whole group. Seven were senshi, and knew it. There also are seven who aren't a senshi. The male, four other girls, a Rylian bounty hunter, and a Kai's sister, you'll meet her soon. The four girls had dresses that matched their hair. The assumed leader had a pink and yellow dress, the one tomboy on her left wore a red dress and the other wore a green dress, and the one wore a blue dress. The two tomboys were twins. They all wore their hair up. The blue haired girl, Penelope, was the only one with short hair and wore it up in a bun. Mai- pronounced my, not may-the green haired one, had pigtails that were wrapped up in brown looking material crap. She also wore her hair up, too. The rest was separated into three strands and wrapped in that brown crap and the rest was made a poof. The ginger, Fasha, had her hair in a ponytail with five gold hair wrappies placed a few inches from each other. She had the same material on her hair as Mai, but black and had a poof at the end. Sarah, the pink one, had pigtails, hair loopies, and a bun, with three yellow bows, with poofs at the end of her pigtails. Each don't give a crap what people think about what they wear, what they look like and how their hair looks. They they tell them to bite them in the butt. The male is sitting with his sisters. They are triplets. Michael, Rei, and Mina. Michael and Rei have black hair, while Mina has brown. Rei has middle of the back thick hair, while Mina and Michael have sholder length hair. The last two resemble two of Dr. Gero's creations a bit. Mostly, they resemble a scar faced Saiyan. The bounty hunter was the only one sitting alone. Ryla Saurus strongly resembled Zarbon and Allana, due to the fact that both species is the same. It'll get explained. Ryla is Zarbons Rylian twin. That too will be explained. She had her feet up on the table, dressed in full bounty hunter regalia, cloths that slightly resembled Samus Arans, staring out at the crowd. This was the same bounty hunter that our very own Ginyu is about to ask out. Enough talk about people, more story!

Azula got up and ran to her father and floated up to his shoulder. She made spoons with her hands and put them on his shoulder pads and put her nose on one finger. "When is the party starting? Or did it start already? I'm confuzzled." King Cold looked at her. "I don't know, why?" Azula shrugged. "Just wondering. Why is everybody old?" Everybody who heard her laughed. "Not everybody is old, Azula," said King Vegeta. "Oh," she replied. Azula continued to stay there fow a few minutes. "Hm," she said as she sat on his shoulder, "cozy." Azula turned the other way and laid her head on her fahers. She shut her eyes and dozed off for a while with her index finger in her mouth.

"To entertain the young people, we will be playing music. If any wish to dance, they will be allowed to come up and dance." The host waved his hand, and the band stared to play. "May I have this dance?" Jeice said as he extended his hand to Serena. "Sure." Salza did the same to Azula, who was still with her father. Azula blushed and said yes. The twins, Jeice and Serena, Salza and Azula, and all the young adults who wanted to dance went to the dance floor. Azula and Allana pushed the tables nearest the dance floor via airbending back. "All right, " said Allana. "Everybody move please," Azula finished. Just as they stopped airbending, the music started to get a little faster and then stopped. The dancers went into their respective places and danced as the song played again. The song sounds like Mama by My Chemical Romance. I'm going to substitute songs of this decade and earlier decades. Back to the story. They mixed ballet with some latin dances, mainly the Tango, and some modern dances. As they danced, they sung along with the song. That makes it more fun, if your around people who like the songs that are being played and are singing and feel comfortable singing along with them. Three songs in and Serena was so shocked that Jeice could actually dance, she no longer was able to sing along. "Who is that with Serena, Salza?" Azula asked. "Jeice." Salza responded as he looked at Serena and Jeice. "Jeice can dance!?" she shouted. "Why is he dancing? He isn't supposed to dance! He's horrible, he said so!" Laughter erupted from the dance floor. Most at the tables were laughing hysterically, the rest just smiled and shook their heads. Except Ginyu and King Cold. They just sighed, face palmed, put their elbow on the table, and said "Oh my lord child" as they did it.

In the middle of the fifth song, gunshots were heard. The adults flipped while the kids so to speak just stood there looking in the direction of the gunfire. "Cool," said Mai, "action!" The four looked at each other and nodded. The were about to transform when the host came in with a gun and a blood caked shirt. The band members got up and pulled out guns. The remaining cooks, too, pulled guns out. _Son of a bitch! Why am I surprised? _Thought Ryla. _Oh would you look at that? He's the one I'm supposed to pick up. Damn it! Why didn't I notice that before? _Ryla got up and quickly went to a shady spot. The host looked around. "I know your here, Ryla." he said. "Come out, come out where ever you are!" He looked over at where she was. _Buggers. Crap, he's walking towards me! Instant transition! _She Instant transitioned her ass behind King Cold and in front of two armed men. _Buggers. _She thought as she silently disarmed and killed the gunmen. "If you value your lives, you'd tell me where Ryla Saurus is." He told everyone in the room. "I guess we don't value our lives then," King Vegeta said as he sipped his wine, "because we won't tell you." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well, I'll just have to kill her little sister then!" He pointed his gun at Fasha Saurus. He pulled the trigger. The gun made a _snick_ as he pulled the trigger. The ammo, luckily for Fasha, was spent. Fasha casually walked up to the host while he reloaded his gun and pistol whipped him with his gun and knocked him out.

**Yay, cliffhangers! They're fun! Not really. You will get the rest when I'm done! I do not own anything, btw. Next chapter, you will see just who and what Serena is, who the others are and which senshi they are, and more. Sergent Hobbit out!**


End file.
